The War of Fire and Ice: Book One
by RainbowMineBear
Summary: I'm done with this.
1. The Clans

_**The old Ember and Water**_  
 _ **Will meet**_  
 _ **And break**_  
 _ **They will later form**_  
 _ **Into something new**_

 **FireClan**  
FireClan are the loud and proud. Usually they just go for it and don't plan ahead. Well, unless they have to. They don't always catch enough food during leaf-bare and leaf-fall. FireClan live by a hole with some lava in it. The lava often sends sparks flying and grass around it catches fire.

 **IceClan**  
IceClan are the silent and smart. Most of the time they plan ahead before doing anything but hunting and scouting. They thrive with a river full of fish. The river almost always has thin ice, so the Clan never has to hunt too hard. Their camp is also right along the side of the river, so yeah. Ez hunting.

 **IceClan Ranks:**  
 _ **Leader:**_ Ice _(silver tabby tom, ice blue eyes)_  
 _ **Second-In-Command:**_ Neon _(pitch black tom, bright amber eyes)_  
 _ **Healing- Cat:**_ Peace _(deaf, white tortoiseshell cat with faded blue eyes)_ **Training: Mouse** _(gray tabby tom with gray eyes)_  
 _ **Fighters:**_  
Pounce _(tortoiseshell with brown eyes -she-cat-)_  
Bite _(dark gray tabby tom with lightning yellow eyes)_  
Puffy _(harmless-looking small light gray tortoiseshell with light blue eyes -she-cat-)_  
Hooded _(dark gray head, silver body with sharp green eyes -tabby tom-)_  
 _ **Hunters:**_  
Ninja _(tuxedo tabby tom, faded yellow eyes)_  
Tree _(brown tortoiseshell, faded green eyes -she-cat-)_  
Alarm _(fire orange tabby tom, along with more orange amber eyes)_  
 _ **Dishonored:**_  
Flame _(fire-colored tabby tom, with odd light gray eyes)_ **Dishonored For:** _Bearing a similar name of the rival clan_

 **FireClan Ranks:**  
 _ **Leader:**_ Fire _(fire colored tortoiseshell with strange black eyes -she-cat-)_  
 _ **Second-In-Command:**_ Dragon _(blind, black tabby tom with crazy looking green eyes)_  
 _ **Healing-Cat:**_ Peanut _(light brown tortioseshell with yellow eyes -she-cat-)_  
 _ **Fighters:**_  
 _None, yet. Serious disadvantage._  
 _ **Hunters (taken as the fighters):**_  
Shrew _(dark brown tabby tom with faded yellow eyes)_  
Ladybug _(white, black-spotted tortoiseshell with sharp yellow eyes -she-cat-)_  
Alpaca _(pearl white tortoiseshell with yellow eyes -she-cat-)_


	2. Prologue: The Meeting

_**Prologue**_

A silver tabby tom streaks through the trees, his eyes glinting in the shadows. Looking around, he spots who he is looking for. The tom's pelt glared in the faded sun, at first the silver tom thought it was fire. The silver tom meows at the other tom, "Long time no see." The other tom, his pelt orange as fire in the sun, looks at the silver tom. "Yes, indeed," he replies. The silver tom takes a few more steps towards the other cat. "Okay, listen. Don't get too close Ice," the firey tom mutters. Ice stops. "What's wrong?" Ice asks. "Let's just get it over with," the fire tabby tom says annoyingly. "Fine, Fire." Ice sits and waits for Fire to begin.  
Fire asks Ice, "Do you promise to lead a Clan with your life and loyalty?" Ice nods and asks Fire, "And the same to you. Do you?" Fire nods and states, "Then it's done. But remember, we only have one life. Not 9, but one." Ice nods before turning to walk away. "I'm heading to the river." Fire replies, "Okay, I'm heading to the lavapit." They each walk away in opposite directions.


	3. Chapter 1: The Clearing

**RainbowMineBear:** **I'm updating this fast because I'm need a different way then animating and drawing to express my creativity.**

 _ **Chapter 1 (FireClan)  
**_

Alpaca runs over to the lavapit, rolling a relatively large rock over to it. Shrew is waiting there, in the place of Dragon while he speaks with Fire. Alpaca places the rock in a hole, in the wall around the lavapit. Shrew groans, "How long is Dragon going to take?" Alpaca looks at Shrew, and says, "Honestly, I'm surprised that he hasn't fallen in the lavapit yet." Suddenly, Dragon walks over, a slightly angry look on his face. "Shrew, get back to work." Shrew runs off, towards the rockpile. Alpaca stares at Dragon, who sits down right in front of the lavapit.  
Alpaca sneaks away, because it's her turn for a break. She pads over to where Ladybug is snoring lightly, and prods her. Ladybug looks up at Alpaca drowsily. "It's your turn," Alpaca says, and Ladybug stands up and begins to head towards the rockpile. Alpaca pads towards the cave where Fire sleeps, being a little nosy. She stops at the entrance, ears perked. From what Alpaca can hear, something definitely isn't right. Fire suddenly stands up and begins to pad towards the entrance.

Fire leads her group through the thin forest around their camp, heading towards the middle of FireClan and IceClan territory. They soon come to an unfamiliar clearing right in the middle of the two group's territory. "There used to be a twolegs nest here!" Shrew exclaims.


	4. Chapter 2: Camouflage it!

**RainbowMineBear** **:** ***rolls in* Hmm... Maybe I should make this now.**

 _ **Chapter 2 (IceClan)  
**_

Ice emerges from the trees to see one of Fire's hunters inspecting the clearing. As soon as the hunter noticed Ice, they went to join Fire's small group again. Fire steps forwards, and Ice does the same. "It's been moons," Fire exclaims, her pelt seeming to glow even in the dim moonlight. Slowly, the two begin to pad quickly towards the center of the clearing. Neon follows Ice, a visibly angry look on his face. Pounce can see the two second-in-commands, Dragon and Neon, eyeing each other. In fact, Pounce can see that her whole Clan but Ice is eyeing FireClan with a glare. FireClan seems to be doing the same thing, but with their claws digging into the ground. Peace, Peanut, Ice, and Fire were the only ones not glaring. Ice and Fire suddenly yowl, relatively quietly to get their cats' attention.  
"Fire and I have made an agreement," Ice speaks, his voice oddly booming. "Yes, Ice," Fire says. He continues, "We have decided that the last Clan standing..." Pounce hears his voice dim as she focuses on Peace, flattening her ears. Pounce knows she can't hear anything, so she'll only know what's going on when she sees it. Suddenly, Ice's voice comes through, "Yes. The last Clan standing will get the forest."  
Suddenly Dragon yells, "Get them!" All of FireClan suddenly leap at Ice, him flattening his ears. Pounce silently gasps when she notices that there are three more cats than usual. _They must've gotten some fighters,_ Pounce thinks, as Ice suddenly races towards them, flicking his tail and yelling, "Go, go now!"

They are soon at the river, and FireClan still had to maneuver a thick forest, which they were not used to. Peace is leading Ice into her den silently, examining his already existing wounds. Mouse follows quickly behind. "C-camouflage the camp," Ice says, stammering. Pounce is the first to get to it, running towards the hidden pile of giant leaves and reeds in the corner of camp. Bite, Puffy and Hooded are quickly behind her, and they begin to place them in the areas they practiced.


	5. Chapter 3: Troubles Away

**RainbowMineBear:** **_a long[er] chapter!_ you think. lol | also if i messed up genders i promise they will go back to normal**

 _ **Chapter 3 (IceClan, again)**_

Flame peeks out from the tree he was confined to. He sees FireClan scouting around his camp. He feels compelled to run out to greet them, but holds himself back. He knows this was a bad time, because Peace was stuck in her den, checking out Tree. Why? An injury to her eye. Well, Flame knew something else that could happen. Tree was his mate, before he became dishonored. Maybe if he could prove himself just this one time...  
As the number of FireClan cats decreased, only to two, they made their way closer to the med cat den, muttering to each other. Flame suddenly pounced onto one of the cats, its pure white pelt starting to well with blood. The cat turns around, her yellow eyes full of panic. "Go, now!" She yells to the black tom. The two pelt away, their tails streaming behind them. Ice suddenly comes out of the med cat den. He stares at Flame with an intimidating glare, before flicking his tail. The rest of his Clan comes out of different dens, and most of them stare at Flame.  
"We're crossing the river!" Ice whisper-yells. Flame dives right in, the water running smoothly along his pelt. He swims across with ease, before noticing Tree once more. She looked extremely tired, not in shape to cross alone. When the rest of the Clan had passed, Tree was still there, panting lightly. Flame looks at Peace, and she immediately nodded, knowing what he meant. Flame dives into the water again, looking at Tree. Tree stands up straight, the best she can. Flame signals for her to start coming into the water. The river was rather shallow right now, (somehow) so Tree shouldn't have a problem.

As the Clan investigated their temporary camp, after Tree had crossed the river, and Ice had praised Flame and he became a full fighter, Flame went ahead to the corner of the camp to see Peace and Tree. Peace looked up at him and then nodded to Tree. Tree looked up at him, a happy expression on her face. "Come closer," Tree beckoned. She leaned towards him and he leaned closer to her makeshift nest on the ground. "I'm expecting kits..!" Tree grinned. Flame grinned, his tail sticking up. Then he realized. "But I was dishonored many moons ago," Flame said, his expression going to a straight face. Tree put a paw on Flame's. "They're soon, duh. Peace thinks any day now," Tree says, flicking her tail towards the deaf medicine cat. "How- Nevermind," Flame says. "Mouse," Tree says. Flame nods, realizing how Tree knew what Peace thought.

As Flame awoke to a loud screech (of a cat), he immediately looked around to see Peace and Mouse around something in their corner. No one else awoke, so Flame dashes over. Flame notices Peace has her tail on the ground and she turns sharply towards him. Through it he can see Tree with a strained face. At least a moon passed since he last talked to her. Peace's estimate had been way off, but they were ready anyway. From what Flame could see as he drew closer, there was a kit at Mouse's feet. It looked like him, but only with a slightly faded fire pelt.

A yowl erupted from the front of the camp. It was the yowl of Pounce, but it slowly turned to a short-lasted screech, and then it cut off. Flame, Mouse, Puffy, and Hooded ran to check it out. From what everyone could see, there was some blood so far, but that's all the danger so far. Hooded was the first to arrive at the scene, but he stayed silent, like the normal way he is.


	6. Talk: Mini-Rant

**RainbowMineBear:** **Hey guys.**

 **So I'm here, talking in the middle of the story, cuz I feel the need to.**

 **So I'm planning to have this story go to at least 15 or 20 chapters, because I have a bunch of ideas. (Hint: When I upload chapters super fast you'll know it's the end.) Anyway, I'm planning to upload a new story when this gets to 10 chapters maybe, because I was inspired by the Pokemon "Parasect." It's probably going to end up being just one book, unless you review it with some requests.**

 **Speaking of requests,** _ **you**_ **can** _ **request**_ _ **custom**_ __ **fanfictions from** _ **me.**_ **Just do it here. Review this with a custom request, and I can type. Okay? Anyway, I can only work on** _ **2**_ _ **custom**_ **fanfics at a time. I'll PM you when your fanfic is done. Here's the list of things you need for your request.**

 _ **Number of chapters (maximium of 5)**_  
 _ **Genre (Warriors, Pokemon, FNaF, Minecraft, even Niche (if you havent seen it search it up on YT))**_  
 _ **Deadline of upload (optional)**_  
 _ **Characters (maximum of 10)**_

 **Honestly that's really all I need. Speaking of Niche fanfics, I will be releasing one at a random time. Speed of chapter upload, I'll say, for it, is one a week.**

 **Bye!**

 ***rolls out***


	7. Chapter 4: Something New

**RainbowMineBear: *rolls in* While i was rolling i wrote this :D**

 _ **Chapter 4 (FireClan finally!)**_

A black, shadowy she-cat sprinted away from the scent of IceClan. She spots the rest of her Clan nearby, and suddenly rushes to clean off her paw. Once it is clean, she walks over to the rest of her Clan. She was one of the new fighters, and proud of it too. "Mercy!" A voice calls. Mercy turns her dark head at the sound of her voice. She sees Alpaca waving her tail at her. Mercy pads over slowly. "Where have you been?" Alpaca says when Mercy arrives. _?!_ "Scouting, what else?" Mercy replies. Alpaca rolls her eyes before heading off in the direction of the kittydens. As she walks, she calls to Mercy, "I'm going to the kittydens, because prey is running nice around there now." Mercy nods slowly, before turning and heading in the direction of where she was before.

As soon as she arrived, she saw IceClan cats crowding around something. Their medicine cat was nowhere to be seen, so Mercy got a bit closer. She hid her scent with some wet leaves, and peered over a bush.

 **RainbowMineBear:** **i kinda rushed cuz i like IceClan**


End file.
